potato_dinksfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAPTER 1: STREAKER
'''CHAPTER 1: STREAKER''' "I don't like dying." Exclaims a man as he talks over his headset to communicate with his friends as he plays an online game with them. The man re-adjusts his cap over his head as he once more resettles into his chair and tightens his grip on his controller, "I need more ammo for my smg" he says as he maneuvers his character with one hand and takes a drink of his soda with the other. The sound of explosions and gunfire fill this young mans room before being drowned out by the sound of another person through his headset. "So did you get the package?" Asks a mysterious female voice. "Yeah, thanks..." The young man responds. "What do you think Streaker?" Questions the female. "I think it's a book" Retorts Streaker "Have you read any of it yet" Asks the female "It's not exactly high on my to do list at the moment, it's just sitting on my desk" Answers Streaker "I thought it sounded pretty interesting" Exclaimed the female voice. "I mean yeah if you didn't already learn about the joining in elementary school" Said an unimpressed Streaker "Streaker! It's not a children's book!" Says the female voice as she reprimands Streaker. "I'll get around to reading it sometime Steph." Streaker replies. "If not just send it back my way lol" Shire jokingly responds. That conversation continued for a good 20 minutes or so before Streaker wished Shire the best and signed off for the night, Streaker didn't have all night to play video games after all, he had work soon and couldn't afford to be late a second time this month. Streaker worked at a meat processing plant owned by a couple of half orc mythics as a meat mover and packer. Streaker had already been late once that month since one of his tired blew out unexpectedly on his way to work. "If im late again it's my ass on the line" Streaker thought to himself as he pulled out his work clothes from the drawer. Streaker did his daily pre work routine: Shit, shave, and shower. Streaker finished getting ready and started heading for the bus stop. Streaker would normally be driving to work but since his tire popped he had to leave it in the shop for a bit. Streaker crossed his arms and stood in the snow "I fucking hate this season" Streaker said to himself as he froze his ass off. Standing in the cold Streaker thought to himself "Why exactly did I move here again?" Streaker could almost feel his fingers turn to ice even with his arms crossed. Streaker continued to ponder the question till a memory of El Chupo popped up into his head. "Ah yeah, that's right" Streaker said to himself solemnly as he stepped in place to try and warm himself at least a small bit. Streaker had not always had to deal with the bitter and bone chilling cold. Streaker had once come from a place known for its relatively warm winters and hot, sunny summers. Streaker's hometown was that of a state named California, California had nice weather, nice people, and for he most part nice living standards. How could someone NOT love California? With it's welcoming attitude and short distance to the beach this place could be considered a wonderful place to live... Or at least it is MOST of the time. Streaker grew up on a small ranch in California in a place called Bakersfield. For most of his childhood life Streaker had no worries, he would help his parents with any work they needed done, go to school, do homework, then go ride horses out back. Streaker liked to play with his siblings every now and then but before long Streaker would always go back to riding his beloved horse and good friend "El Chupo". El Chupo was the greatest companion a young boy could ever ask for. Streaker and El chupo would always ride around the ranch and the surrounding area together never failing to end up in some WACKY HIJINKS like the time they found and stopped a pair of humans bullying some anthro mythics, or the time they stumbled onto an abandoned hippogriff egg. These good times would not be made to last however. When Streaker was 16 California was hit by a massive drought and famine, that winter was also one of the coldest in its history. Food became more and more scarce, Streaker's father had to slowly one by one sell the animals on their ranch just to stay afloat. Things reached their worst when Streaker's father was able to afford only the mortgage on the ranch and they were left without any electricity. Streaker's father seemed to have lost it a bit at this point and seemed different then usual. Then without any warning for the first time in over 70 years it snowed in California... Streaker's father bitterly sat on the couch bundled up in as many blankets and layers as he could as he was forced to listen to his families complaints and cries for warmth. This went on for a while until his father's eyes changed. Something in Streaker's father snapped as he slowly and without warning quietly got up... motioned for his family to follow him... and led them to the stables. Most of the animals had already been sold off except for Streaker's father's horse Hermes and Streaker's beloved companion El Chupo... Streaker asked what his father was doing but was interupted by his father shushing him then motioning for him and his family to watch. Streaker's father pulled out a knife he had seemingly been hiding in his pocket and without warning slashed open El Chupo's throat. The family cried out in horror as this poor innocent creature was brutally attacked right in front of them. They watched on as the horse kicked around for about 30 seconds before going motionless. Streaker stood in disbelief, he couldn't scream or act, he just... '''stood there...''' Streakers dad then slit open the horses stomach. His father wiped off the knife, put it away, and said without an ounce of feeling in his voice. If you're truly freezing to death... then crawl inside. He motioned to the horse and watched his families' reactions. Streakers mother unable to recognize her husband grabbed her children and exclaimed "You're sick! Come on children, we're leaving!" Streaker's mother grabbed his siblings and himself and was about to start walking away when his father let out the most horrifying yell he had ever heard. "LISTEN HERE!!!" Screamed streaker's father. "YOU ALL COMPLAINED ABOUT HOW COLD IT WAS DIDN'T YOU? CHILDREN... COME HERE NOW!" Screamed streaker's father. Streaker and his siblings hesitated but their father screamed once more "NOW!" Streakers siblings quickly broke away from their mother and rushed over to their father. Streaker's father turned his cold gaze over to Streaker himself. "now now, come here little Armando..." Streaker without a moment of hesitation sprinted away from the stable as fast as his legs could carry him, his mother following right after him. As he ran the last thing he heard his father say was "UNGRATEFUL PRICKS, FINE! MORE WARMTH AND MEAT FOR US!" Streaker got to the house and immediately broke into tears only to be cradled by his mother. She held him in her arms and reassured him as best she could. After that Streaker's mother and father divorced, Streaker went with his mom while his siblings stayed with his dad. Streaker now a bit more hardened promised himself that he would never be so weak again. On his 18th birthday Streaker steeled himself and moved out to Ohio, Known for being one of the worst wastelands in the M.S.U. It's winters cruel and unforgiving, it's summers hot and restless. Streaker promised himself that never again would he lose a friend. That was a few years ago. Streaker can now easily withstand the cold to a decent degree and loves to brag to others about his ability to brave the cold. He especially enjoys bragging to his friends who still live in California constantly telling them "You're cold?! You don't even know what cold is lol". Although secretly and as you can tell from earlier, Streaker despite the bravado still truly hates the cold. Part of him wishes he could go back to California and enjoy the warm weather even if his significant other and new "family" do live here. He still say good things to friends about California and even talked about it to one of his friends who considered moving there, this friend being... '''CHAPTER 2: LUNA'''